Reunion of two souls united by a single destiny
by PetraRalRivaille
Summary: Dos personas, en su pasado separadas tragicamente, y en el futuro un reencuentro inesperado. Personajes: Levi Rivaille Petra Ral Nanaba Erd Gin Hanji Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera, hacia un calor sofocante y no había nada interesante que hacer en casa. Eran unas semanas de ocio después de clases, estaba pensando en: si quedarse en casa o ir a algún lugar. Decidió que ir a la playa seria la mejor opción, ya que le quedaba cerca y por que tenía un lugar donde quedarse el tiempo que quisiera allí.

–Bueno, es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada… –Piensa mientras preparaba una maleta.

Luego de hacer la maleta, sale de la casa y se sube al auto; encendió el motor, la radio y empezó a manejar hacia su destino.

Ya había manejado un buen rato, cuando ve a una chica al borde de la carretera con un cartel que decía "¿Me ayudas?". El inmediatamente se detuvo cerca de donde estaba aquella chica.

–¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunta con tono serio.

–Mis amigos me dejaron aquí, y ni siquiera me dijeron por que… –Responde aquella chica, con tono de enfado, pero a la vez de broma.

–Tsk… Vaya amigos que tienes… –Baja del auto rápidamente.

–Ya ves. ¿Me ayudaras? –Pregunta con tono dulce.

–¡Claro que lo hare! –Exclama con tono serio; mirando a la chica, sentía algo raro al estar frente a ella, pero no sabia que.

–¡Gracias! Me llamo Petra, Petra Ral. –Dijo ella con un notorio tono de alegría; sonriendo, mientras lo observaba detenidamente estirando una mano y con la otra afirmando un gran bolso.

–Yo me llamo Levi Rivaille. –Dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose aun más raro después de haber escuchado aquel nombre que le era familiar; dándole un suave apretón a la mano de la chica.

–Mucho gusto, Levi. –Dijo sintiendo algo raro dentro de su corazón–. Gracias por tu gentileza.

–No hay por que dar las gracias… –Suelta la mano de la chica, observándola con un semblante serio–. Y… ¿A dónde te diriges?

–Pues, antes de que me dejaran aquí, íbamos a la playa… –Toma el bolso con las dos manos, ya que era bastante pesado.

El, notando que a la chica le costaba cargar el bolso, lo sostuvo el.

–Pues, vamos. –Murmuro el chico, abriendo la cajuela del auto y dejando el bolso ahí con delicadeza–. Sube.

Ella asintió una vez con la cabeza, y subió al asiento del copiloto, antes de que el chico subiera y empezara a manejar por la carretera.

–¿Tienes donde quedarte? –Pregunta con tono serio, mirando de reojo a la chica mientras conducía.

–Creo que no, por que si mis amigos me dejaron tirada ahí, también serian capaces de no dejarme quedar donde tenían planeado. –Responde mirando por la ventana, sintiendo la brisa del viento contra su rostro.

–Tsk… ¿¡Cómo fueron capaces de hacerte tal cosa!? –Exclama con un tono de preocupación y de enfado–. Son unos tremendos idiotas.

–No lo se pero… –En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la chica, e inmediatamente lo contesta–. ¿Bueno?

–¿Conseguiste a alguien para que te ayudara? –Dijo la chica que estaba llamando a Petra.

–No me hace gracia, Hanji. –Dijo con furia, escuchando unas risas–. Y si, alguien me ayudo, pero eso no te tendría que importar ya que fue idea tuya de dejarme allí.

Luego de decir eso, no espero que la otra chica le contestara y colgó el teléfono antes de apagarlo.

–Siguiendo con lo de si tenias donde quedarte… Podrías quedarte conmigo en mi casa de playa… –Dijo llegando a una pequeña casa que estaba a las faldas de un cerro–. Solo si quieres…

–Hm… Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ¿No voy a ser una molestia para ti? Ya me haz ayudado bastante… –Responde aun con tono de furia.

–No lo serás, te lo aseguro. –Detuvo el auto y lo estaciono en el garaje de aquella pequeña casa –. ¿Te quedaras?

–Lo hare, muchas gracias capitán… –Se sorprendió al decirle así sin razón aparente.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Dijo sorprendido al escucharla pronunciar la palabra "Capitán" Refiriéndose a el.

–Ignora lo que dije. –Bajo la mirada–. ¿Ya llegamos verdad?

–Si, ya llegamos. –Prefirió no hablar del tema y bajo del auto.

La chica bajo del auto al mismo tiempo que el, intentando no mirarle. El chico tomo el bolso de la chica y lo dejo en el suelo, luego saco su maleta y cerro la cajuela del auto, para cargar los dos bultos y acercarse a la puerta de la casa.

–¿Puedes sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrir la puerta? –Pregunto cargando las cosas.

–S-Si. –Saco las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta que usaba el chico y abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin mirarlo.

–Pasa tu primero. –Dijo viendo a la chica entrar a la casa y luego entrando el, dejando su maleta al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo el bolso de la chica–. Te mostrare donde puedes dormir.

El chico se dirigió a un estrecho pasillo en el que había dos puertas, una frente a la otra.

–Puedes instalarte en esta. –Apunto a la puerta que estaba frente a el–. Yo dormiré en esta.

El chico entro en la habitación que había dicho, dejando el bolso en el pasillo para que la chica se instalara.

–G-Gracias…

Arrastro el bolso como pudo y lo dejo al lado de la cama en la cual se quedo tumbada; encendió nuevamente el celular, viendo que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de un tal Erd, de Hanji y de una tal Nanaba. Ni siquiera les devolvió la llamada y dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche, quedándose dormida unos minutos después de dejarlo allí.

–Es ella, definitivamente es ella… –Murmuro sentado en el borde de la cama–. Pero creo que no recuerda nada…

Salió de la casa y se dirigió caminando hacia la playa. Al llegar allí, se quedo sentado en la arena viendo el atardecer.

De repente empezó a sonar el celular de Petra, despertándola. Contesto el teléfono.

–¿B-Bueno? –Dijo bostezando a la vez que se estiraba.

–¡Hermana! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada verdad? –Exclamo con tono de preocupación, quien estaba llamando a Petra era Erd.

–A-Ah… Erd… Me despertaste… No me paso nada, tranquilo. –Dijo ella con tono un poco frio–. ¿Tu participaste en lo de dejarme tirada en el borde de la carretera verdad?

–En parte si, pero la de la idea fue Hanji, no mía ni de Nanaba, créeme. –Dijo el chico un poco mas calmado.

–Ya lo sabía, lo supe desde el principio, pero ni siquiera le dijiste que no lo hiciera… –Murmura con un poco de furia.

–Lo siento por eso, me deje llevar y ya sabes como me porto cuando sucede eso. –Dijo con tono de broma.

–No tienes que disculparte… –En ese momento llega Levi y se queda cerca de la puerta de donde estaba la chica–. No necesitas disculparte, por que sabes que aunque hicieras lo que hicieras igual te seguiría queriendo.

En ese momento, Levi se sintió muy mal, y se quedo sentado en una de las esquinas del pasillo, tratando de ocultar su cara.

–Te quiero hermanita, bueno, tengo que colgar, mañana hablamos ¿Vale?

–Vale. ¡Te quiero! –Hizo el sonido de un beso antes de que Erd colgara la llamada.

En ese instante sintió un sonido extraño, como un sollozo a medias por el pasillo. Salió de la habitación y vio a Levi sentado en aquella esquina.

–¿Q-Que sucede Levi? –Pregunta antes de agacharse frente a el.

–Tsk… No me pasa nada… –Levanto la mirada, quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Petra, en ese instante hubo un rotundo silencio.


	2. La propuesta

Aquel silencio era realmente una tortura para Petra, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto silencio.

–¿En verdad no te sucede nada? –Pregunta con un notorio tono de preocupación.

–De verdad, no te preocupes… –Alejo su rostro unos centímetros, poniéndose de pie, observando a Petra.

–De acuerdo… –Se pone de pie–. Si tú dices que no te sucede nada, te creeré.

Volvió a predominar aquel silencio tan odioso.

–Hm… ¿Mañana vas salir a algún lugar? –Pregunta, desviando la mirada.

–No lo se… –En ese instante volvió a sonar el celular de Petra, antes de contestar vio el nombre de quien la llamaba–. ¿Nanaba?

–¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! –Repetía varias veces la chica.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, se que te dejaste manipular por Hanji… –Dijo con tono de broma.

–Lo se, pero debí hacer algo… –No pudo completar la frase cuando de repente hablo otra chica.

–¡Petra perdón! En cerio perdóname… –Dijo aquella chica que había interrumpido a Nanaba–. Mañana, en la playa ¿Vale?

–Vale, nos vemos mañana… –Murmura un poco insegura. En ese instante colgaron el teléfono.

–¿Eran tus amigas, verdad? –Pregunta el acercándose un poco a Petra.

–Si, eran ellas… –Susurro al ver más cerca a Levi–. Ahora tengo planes para mañana.

–¿A si? Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? –Pregunto mirándola con semblante serio.

–Voy a ir a la playa para encontrarme con mis amigos, ¿Por qué? –Dice con una sonrisa.

–Para ir contigo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que pensé que podría ir contigo, ¿No? –Murmuro.

–¡Claro que puedes! Pero mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir… ¿Vale? –Sonríe y entra a la habitación que le había asignado el chico.

–Vale… –Se mete a la habitación que estaba frente a la de Petra.

Ya había amanecido, era un día maravilloso; no hacia ni frio ni calor, ya estaban listos para salir de la casa e irse a la playa cuando sonó el celular de Levi.

–¿Bueno? –Dijo con un tono molesto.

–¡Levi! ¿Estas en tu casa? –Pregunto la voz de un chico detrás del teléfono.

–Erwin, estoy en mi casa de playa, apunto de salir ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Levi con tono tranquilo.

–¿Podemos encontrarnos en la playa? –Pregunta Erwin con tono animado.

–Hm… Puede ser, ahí nos encontramos. –Cuelga el teléfono–. ¿Nos vamos?

–¡Vale! –Dijo con tono alegre.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando hacia la playa, no era necesario ir en auto.

–Bueno, ¿Dónde se supone que… –No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando de repente un chico abrazo a Petra.

–¡Petra querida! –Dijeron dos chicas mientras aquel chico seguía abrazando a Petra.

–¿Hanji? ¿Nanaba? ¿Erd? –Se extraño al oír a sus amigas–. No me esperaba encontrarlas tan rápido…

Erd se separo de Petra, dándole un beso en la frente, Levi al ver eso, prefirió desviar la mirada y alejarse bastante de ellos.

–¿L-Levi? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta acercándose al pelinegro, un tanto preocupada.

–No quiero estorbar, mejor me iré ver si me encuentro a mi mejor amigo… –Dijo alejándose aun mas, pero no alcanzo a alejarse mas cuando de repente alguien se le acerco por detrás.

–¡Anda Levi, no esperaba encontrarte aquí! –Ríe.

Levi en ese momento se da vuelta y pone cara de enfado.

–¿Estas loco verdad? ¿No te acuerdas lo que te hice la última vez que hiciste eso? –Dijo con tono de enfado.

–Si, lo recuerdo, aun me duele –Murmura en tono de burla–. O-Oye… ¿Quiénes son?

–Son los amigos de una chica que me encontré en la carretera, que por cierto ellos mismos la dejaron allí… –Murmura con un tono muy bajo–. Y… ¿Para que querías verme?

–A-Ah… Etto… –Reconoció a una de las chicas que estaban cerca de Petra–. ¿¡Hanji!?

–¿Huh? ¡Erwin! –Se abrazo a el, dándole múltiples besos por toda la cara–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levi se empezó a sentir aun mas extraño, no sabia en verdad lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

–Pues, yo venia a encontrarme con este de aquí, ¿Y tu que haces aquí? –Pregunta el antes de darle un leve beso en los labios.

–Yo vine a divertirme junto a Petra, Nanaba y el hermano de Petra… –Sonríe separándose de el.

–¿A si que Erd es el hermano de Petra? –Pregunto el pelinegro con su tono serio de siempre.

–Así es, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto ella mirándolo. –Soy Levi, mucho gusto Hanji… –Estira su mano por cortesía.

–Mucho gusto, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Pregunto ella con extrañeza.

–Por Erwin y por Petra… –Se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada.

–Ah, ya veo, así que tu fuiste aquel chico que la ayudo en la carretera.

–Así es… Ah, por cierto, no debiste haberla dejado en la carretera.

–Lo se, oye, nos conocemos de algún sitio, ¿Verdad? –Murmura con tono pensativo.

–Tal vez de alguna vida pasada…–Vuelve a mirar a Petra, aun con semblante serio, pero más tranquilo al saber que no era su novio o algo así–. Y volviendo al tema, Erwin, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

–Quería que supieras algo, Hanji ¿Nos podrías dejar hablar solos? –Pregunto el con tono serio, pero con semblante alegre.

–¡Aha, esta bien! –Se alejo de ellos, acercándose a Petra para hablar algunas cosas con ella.

–Ahora si, ¿Me puedes decir lo que tengas que decirme? –Sigue cruzado de brazos esperando a que Erwin hablara. –Hoy, le pediré a Hanji que sea mi esposa… –Saca una pequeña caja, tratando de no dejarla a la vista de todos.

–Vaya, que bueno… –Trato de que eso sonara lo mas animado posible, pero por su rostro no se podía decir que estaba feliz–. Me alegro por ustedes, veo que ahora podrás cumplir el sueño de tu vida pasada, ¿no?

–Si, esta vez si. –Aparta la mirada, para mirar a Hanji.

–Y, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? –Pregunta mirando a Petra, pensativo.

–Hoy mismo, si es posible, quería pedirte que me ayudaras con eso ¿Podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta los seis en tu casa? –Pregunta un poco dudoso.

–Claro que si, pero tendrías que ayudarme a hacer todo, ¿Vale? –Dijo con todo el ánimo que podía demostrar el pelinegro.

–También podríamos pedirle ayuda a Erd… –Pensó un rato el rubio–. ¡Erd! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

–Me parece una muy buena idea… –Dijo viendo acercarse a Erd con su semblante serio de siempre, aun cruzado de brazos.

–Queríamos pedirte un favor, estamos planeando hacer una fiesta y necesitamos tu ayuda… –Dijo el pelinegro, mirando de reojo a Petra mientras hablaba–. Es que el quiere proponerle matrimonio a Hanji, pero no digas nada sobre esto.

–Esta bien, los ayudare, pero necesitaríamos a alguien que supiera cocinar, por que no creo que sepan cocinar, ¿O si? –Murmura en tono de broma.

–¿Y a quien propondrías? –Dijo Erwin mirando a las chicas.

–A Petra, ella sabe cocinar, y lo hace muy bien… –Respondió el chico observando a Petra.

–También necesitaríamos que Nanaba distrajera a Hanji por un buen rato… –Dijo en un hilo de voz Erwin.

–Tienes razón, ¡Petra y Nanaba, vengan por favor! –Exclamo Erwin, desviando la mirada mientras las dos chicas se acercaban.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre los planes que tenían, mientras que Hanji, se había quedado sola, un poco lejos del grupo.

–¿Todos de acuerdo? –Pregunto el pelinegro sin cambiar su tono.

–Si, ¡Que emoción! –Dijeron Petra y Nanaba al unísono.

Petra se había quedado cerca de Levi, no sabia por que su compañía le hacia bien.

–Bueno. Mas vale que nos demos prisa en hacer las cosas… –El pelinegro observo a Petra, seguía cruzado de brazos.

–Vale, vale. Yo la distraeré. Tal vez solo sea de ayuda con eso.

–Bueno, contamos contigo Nanaba… –Murmuro Erwin, viendo que Hanji se acercaba.

–¿Terminaron de hablar ya? Me estoy aburriendo como no saben…

–Si. Ya terminamos. –Murmuro con tono serio el pelinegro.

–Pero, ahora tenemos que irnos. Te quedaras con Nanaba por aquí. ¿De acuerdo Hanji?

–¿¡Qué!? Pero yo quería estar con todos ustedes… –Pone cara de cachorro triste–. Vale, vayan ustedes. Yo me quedo aquí, un rato con ella…

–Vale. ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto el pelinegro, algo distraído.

–Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer… –Erwin se acerco un poco al oído de Nanaba–. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y cuando. No nos defraudes.

Levi, Erwin, Erd y Petra, subieron al todoterreno de Erwin, Erd al lado del copiloto Y Levi y Petra juntos en los asientos de atrás.

Luego de conducir durante un corto trayecto, llegaron a aquella pequeña casa donde se estaban quedando Levi y Petra.

Al entrar a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que no era tan necesario de limpiar u ordenar nada, ya que, Levi siempre mantenía todo limpio y en su lugar correspondiente.

–Bueno, parece que no tenemos mucho que hacer. –Erwin soltó una leve risa, observando el lugar–. Tu, como siempre tan ordenado, Levi.

–Ya ves. Sabes que no me gustan los lugares sucios ni desordenados… –Murmuro el pelinegro, observando a Petra. –Bueno, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es, la comida y eso. –Dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz–. Bueno, ¿A que esperamos?

–Es que eres la única que sabe cocinar de aquí, y… Si nosotros te ayudamos, saldría todo con mal sabor –Ríe Erd, mirando a Petra con una sonrisa–. Pero… Que te ayude Levi, el sabe mucho mas de cocina que nosotros…

–¿En cerio sabes cocinar, Levi? –Pregunto ella, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, al lado del pelinegro.

–Si, pero no tanto. No hay que exagerar. –Murmuro con su tono serio, cruzado de brazos–. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

–Hm… Primero, empecemos por lo que queremos cenar… –Se quedo pensando un momento–. Y si, ¿Hacemos pasta? Es lo único que se me ocurre…

–Me parece bien, aunque no sea muy formal que digamos… –Se acerco a la estantería, y saco un paquete de pasta–. Con esto nos bastara, ¿No?

–Ehm… Si… –Observo con extrañeza al pelinegro–. ¿Dónde están las ollas y todo eso?

–En aquella estantería… –Señalo hacia la izquierda, donde había un pequeño estante.

Petra se acerco hacia donde le había señalado, y saco una olla mediana.

–Con esto servir… –No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, cuando unas imágenes pasaron delante de sus ojos, unas imágenes que no logro entender en ese momento, las cuales causaron un pequeño dolor de cabeza, el cual hizo que la castaña soltara la olla, la cual cayo con un leve estruendo.

–¡Petra! ¿Estas bien? –Se acerco a la castaña, con preocupación, esperando a que no le haya sucedido nada malo. –S-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes… –Le dedico una leve sonrisa, al parecer en aquellas imágenes había visto algunos rostros familiares–. Sigamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Los dos comenzaron a cocinar, con una completa coordinación, tanto como en movimientos, como en pequeñas miradas.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que habían terminado de cocinar.

–Bueno, vamos a poner la mesa, ¿Te parece? –Murmuro la castaña, con una sonrisa, tomando los platos que tenían sobre uno de los muebles.

–Vale. –Tomo algunas copas, y camino hacia la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Petra no reaccionaba–. ¿Petra? ¿Qué sucede?

Al no obtener respuesta, dejo las copas sobre el mueble, y tomo los platos que tenia la chica entre las manos.

–Petra, reacciona… –Dejo los platos al lado de las copas, y se acerco un poco más a la castaña–. Petra… Petra…

–¿E-Eh? R-Rivaille… –Susurro ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre original…?–Tomo los platos nuevamente, y salió de la cocina en dirección al comedor.

Petra salió unos momentos después, y empezaron a ordenar juntos la mesa.

–¿Tu nombre original, dices? –Pregunto Petra, dejando las copas a un lado de los platos.

–Si… Así me llamaba… –Se quedo callado, y volvió a la cocina, saliendo de esta rápidamente, con algunos tenedores. –Vaya… No lo sabía… Solo que, recordé eso… –Dijo tomando algunos tenedores, poniéndolos cerca de los platos.

–Bueno, ahora lo sabes… –Se alejo de la mesa, unos centímetros–. Bueno, ya terminamos con esto…

–Si, por lo menos fue rápido todo.

–Bueno, ahora a avisarles a Erd y Erwin que todo esta listo, y que ya pueden llamar a Nanaba para que traiga a Hanji…

Salió de la casa, y vio a los dos chicos, sentados en una pequeña banca.

–Hey, ustedes dos. Ya esta todo listo… –Dijo el pelinegro, mostrando su gesto cerio ante los dos chicos–. Tienes los días contados para dejar de divertirte como lo haces, Erwin.

–Sabes, eso me da igual, y a ti también. –Tomo el celular, y marco el número de Nanaba–. Todo listo, ya puedes traerla.

–Sabes, en eso tienes razón, a mi me da igual las fiestas… –Erwin corto el teléfono, mientras que el pelinegro seguía hablando–. Erd, ¿Podrías entrar y preocuparte por tu hermana? Le estaba doliendo la cabeza hace un rato.

–Sabes, si quieres que los deje hablar a solas, dímelo… –Se puso de pie, y entro a la casa, acercándose a Petra inmediatamente–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te duele la cabeza?

–Estoy bien, Erd. No te preocupes, solo fue una pequeña molestia causada por los recuerdos…

–¿Los recuerdos? Espera… ¿Lo recuerdas todo? –Se acerco mucho mas a ella, observándola con curiosidad.

–Si, todo…

Erwin y Levi seguían afuera, esperando a que llegasen las chicas.

–Petra lo recuerda todo… –Murmuro el pelinegro, viendo un auto acercarse por la carretera.

–¿A si? Eso es bueno… – El coche se estaciono frente a la casa, y de este se bajaron las dos chicas–. Bueno, aquí llegaron…

–E-Espera… ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Nanaba?

–No te lo diré aun, lo tienes que ver tu misma.

Petra y Erd salieron de la casa, y se quedaron de pie cerca del grupo que se había formado nuevamente.

–¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Erwin se acerco a Hanji, con la pequeña caja entre las manos, y se arrodillo frente a ella.

–Han, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Abrió la caja, dejando ver un anillo dentro de esta.

–E-Erwin… Etto… –Se quedo en silencio.


End file.
